Nos volveremos a ver
by Helienne
Summary: La leyenda habla de que el Héroe del Tiempo llegó a fracasar en una ocasión pero ¿cómo y por qué?


El desierto Gerudo se mantenía impertérrito e inexpugnable bajo los penetrantes rayos solares cuando el héroe del tiempo apareció frente al templo del espíritu envuelto en un halo de luz azulada fruto de haber cruzado un portal mágico. Al fin había logrado salvar y despertar a todos y cada uno de los sabios de Hyrule y estos le habían prometido su ayuda en la batalla final. Había sido un arduo periplo pero finalmente la batalla contra Ganondorf estaba al alcance de su mano, poco a poco había logrado superarse a sí mismo y dejar sus

Link inspiró hondo echando una rápida ojeada al entorno ocre que le rodeaba, la inmensa y hermosa mole de piedra del templo recortada contra el límpido azul del cielo, una estampa ciertamente calmada y bella en comparación con la fiera tormenta de arena que había tenido que atravesar para poder cumplir su objetivo. Supo que no debía perder un sólo instante de modo que el héroe del tiempo rebuscó en su alforja hasta hallar la ocarina, cerró los ojos y se relamió antes de llevársela a los labios e interpretar el preludio de la luz. En cuestión de segundos una lengua de luz lo engulló teletransportándole al templo del tiempo. La ingravidez repentina lograba producirle siempre una brusca sensación de vértigo que hacía que su estómago se encogiese con lo que cuando notó de nuevo suelo firme bajo sus pies tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para ahuyentar el mareo y volver en sí. Debía salir de allí y encaminarse al otrora castillo de Hyrule para enfrentarse a Ganondorf puesto que el rey del mal había hecho del mismo su morada y cuartel general desde el que comandaba las huestes con las que había atemorizado al reino durante aquellos siete largos años.

-He estado esperándote, héroe del tiempo.-afirmó con rotundidad una voz firme y cavernosa.

Link se giró sobre sí mismo, sobresaltado, aferrando con la siniestra la empuñadura de su espada al tiempo que examinaba cada rincón del templo en busca de una posible amenaza. Justo frente a la puerta se hallaba Sheik, aquel Sheikah que le había guiado en sus aventuras y con el que había aprendido las melodías que le permitían transportarse con rapidez a los templos, como el preludio de la luz que había interpretado para llegar hasta allí. Relajó el gesto soltando la empuñadura y avanzó unos pasos hacia el frente, dispuesto a oír lo que tuviera que revelarle, aquella aparición inesperada ante la proximidad de la batalla final con Ganondorf presagiaba sin duda un acontecimiento importante.

-Te has convertido en un gran guerrero y ahora estás preparado para la batalla final contra el rey del mal tras haber superado muchas pruebas y peligros-comentó Sheik asintiendo levemente, bajo los vendajes que cubrían gran parte de su rostro, sonreía con orgullo y admiración-Te he guiado en numerosas ocasiones y creo que es el momento de confiarte el secreto que nosotros, la raza Sheikah, hemos custodiado durante años. La trifuerza, la reliquia dejada por las diosas, como sabes, otorga un poder omnímodo a quien la posee, sin embargo, el lugar en que esta se halla, el Reino Sagrado, no es sino un espejo de aquello que contiene el corazón de quien aspira a poseer tan ansiada reliquia.-Se detuvo para tomar aire, cerrando los ojos con resignación-Si la persona que desea obtener su poder posee un corazón puro el reino sagrado se transformará en un auténtico paraíso, pero si el corazón de quien la busca está lleno de maldad, el Reino Sagrado se corromperá.-Suspiró, apretando los puños-Creo que sabes muy bien lo que sucedió pero el rey del mal accedió al reino sagrado buscando la trifuerza para convertirse en el soberano de este mundo y dominar Hyrule. No obstante, para conseguir la trifuerza por completo las virtudes de sabiduría, poder y valor han de estar en su justo equilibrio, de lo contrario, esta se fragmenta. Ganondorf sólo pudo obtener la trifuerza del poder dado que esa era la virtud que imperaba en su corazón, sus aspiraciones se vieron truncadas pero obtuvo el poder suficiente como para hacerse con el control de Hyrule mientras la Espada Maestra te selló durante estos siete largos años, confiando en que te fortalecieras. Tú mismo pudiste ver cómo la oscuridad inundó aquel remanso de paz, ahora los sabios están listos para sellar a Ganondorf en ese mismo lugar, una vez que ha sido purificado.-Link desvió la mirada, dolido, la irrupción de Ganondorf había sido inesperada, inentó hacerle frente antes de llegar al templo del tiempo y abrir el portal y fue en vano, una segunda vez quiso acometerle, en vano, la oscuridad traída por Ganondorf y sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos ocasionaron el nacimiento de su contraparte oscura. Sheik sabía de su existencia de modo que percibió aquel dolor como propio, en cierto modo sentía un retazo de culpabilidad-Una vez que la trifuerza se separó, la persona que obtuvo la parte que representa al valor, fuiste tú, Link.-Tragó saliva para ganar tiempo y estudiar la reacción del héroe, este se miró el envés de la mano izquierda, incrédulo-El valor que has demostrado te ha hecho digno merecedor de ella. Sin embargo, la persona que obtuvo la trifuerza de la sabiduría, no es otra que…

Sheik alzó ambas manos colocando la izquierda con el dorso frente a Link, la marca de la trifuerza apareció en ella, inundando la estancia con una cálida luminosidad cuya intensidad fue aumentando gradualmente, Link cerró los ojos, cegado ante tal espectáculo, cuando se disipó y pudo enfocar de nuevo la vista, frente a él se hallaba la mismísima princesa de Hyrule. Zelda estaba ataviada con un vestido rosa con una hermosa saya, hombreras doradas y guantes hasta el codo, en su frente una diadema dorada con un rubí engastado que recogía su rubia melena hacia atrás.

Ya no era la niña de facciones redondeadas e infantiles que había conocido siete años atrás, su rostro se había vuelto ovalado, sus pómulos finos, levemente marcados y en sus ojos había un destello de determinación aunque también se hallaban ligeramente empañados por un velo de sufrimiento y preocupación. Aquellos siete años la habían cambiado, pero la heredera al trono de Hyrule se hallaba frente a él sin que su esencia se hubiera visto alterada. Aquella revelación le dejó sin aliento por lo sorprendente y repentino pero también por la belleza que la misma destilaba.

-La persona que obtuvo la trifuerza de la sabiduría fui yo, la princesa Zelda de Hyrule.-Caminó unos pasos hasta romper del todo la distancia que le separaba con el héroe-Lamento haberte engañado durante todo este tiempo, pero tuve que hacerlo si quería huir de Ganondorf y proteger dicha reliquia.-se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de arrepentimiento y se mordió el labio-El rey del mal aún persigue las partes restantes de la trifuerza para poder erigirse como el único y auténtico soberano del reino, pero ahora que he vuelto para guiar a los sabios y ejercer mi cometido como séptima sabia y con tu ayuda, Link-sonrió inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia, estuvo tentada de tomarle de las manos pero se contuvo, ya tendría tiempo tras la victoria-pondremos fin al reinado de oscuridad de Ganondorf. Pero para eso necesitarás el poder de la luz capaz de taladrar las tinieblas.

Zelda alzó los brazos, con el ceño fruncido, concentrándose en que todo su poder se arremolinase frente a ella, una perfecta esfera dorada flotó frente a ella hasta llegar a las manos de Link, estallando en una explosión luminosa que se desvaneció pronto mostrando un haz de flechas que relampagueaban igualmente de manera hipnótica.

-Son las flechas de luz, junto con el filo de la Espada Maestra son las únicas capaces de vencer la oscuridad de Ganondorf.-Asintió, satisfecha y juntando las manos en un gesto casi implorante, esperanzador-Ahora, vayamos al castillo y hagámosle frente, Link.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a enfilar la alfombra que cubría el suelo de mármol del templo de camino a la salida cuando un súbito estruendo les detuvo, un temblor que sacudía la estructura desde los cimientos haciendo que los cristales de las vidrieras cimbreasen violentamente, Link tomó a Zelda de la muñeca y en un gesto quizás algo brusco tiró de ella para evitar que parte de un capitel agrietado de la columnata se cerniese irremisiblemente sobre ellos. Antes de que resolvieran salir del lugar, una risa demente, vanidosa con cierto tono triunfante resonó en el templo.

-No puede ser…-murmuró Zelda con la voz ahogada a causa del pánico.

-Al fin os habéis dignado a aparecer, princesa Zelda.-la voz de Ganondorf resonó entre las paredes del templo, amenazante-Sabía que sólo tenía que vigilar a ese chico y pronto os mostraríais de nuevo.-emitió un gruñido de rabia contenida antes de proseguir-Así que Sheik... ¡maldito traidor!, he de reconocer que vuestra táctica para burlarme fue bastante sofisticada pero esta farsa ha llegado a su fin.

Un cristal rosáceo en forma romboidal engulló a Zelda aprisionándola, Link palpó su superficie antes de golpear fuertemente con los puños tratando de liberarla de su vítrea prisión, en vano, un destello cruzó dicho cristal provocando que Zelda quedase suspendida en su interior, petrificada con una expresión de puro horror mientras que se elevaba en el aire hasta desaparecer por completo.

-He subestimado el poder de este mequetrefe enviado por las diosas, esta caricatura de héroe…-murmuró Ganondorf, contrariado-No, realmente he subestimado el poder de la trifuerza del valor, sin ella no serías nada, ni siquiera estarías a mi altura. Si quieres rescatarla, ven a mi castillo.-ordenó de modo tajante a modo de despedida.

Espoleado por la rabia, Link abandonó el templo y desenvainó la espada para valerse de ella al cruzar las ruinas del mercado y asestar algún que otro tajo furtivo a los ReDeads que le salían al paso. Jadeando, inició el ascenso a la loma que se hallaba al otro lado de la ciudadela, la cual hacía siete años albergaba el castillo de Hyrule, en aquel entonces de aquella imponente construcción sólo quedaban restos de las almenas, banderolas y ladrillos desperdigados como si hubieran sido arrancados de cuajo. La zona ya no albergaba vida alguna, la primera vez que se infiltró en el castillo en busca de Zelda las colinas a su alrededor le resultaron similares a la propia pradera de Hyrule, pero lo que contemplaban sus ojos era un paisaje tan desolador, árido, gris y yerto como la propia ciudadela. El jolgorio, el colorido… todo había sido eliminado. Link se detuvo para contemplar a lo lejos el oscuro amasijo de piedras que era el castillo de Ganondorf, sus torres y almenas eran puntiagudas, desproporcionadas como las fauces de una bestia, diferían con las formas redondeadas y coloridas de tejas azuladas que tenía el antiguo castillo de la familia real de Hyrule, como una grotesca versión del mismo.

Envainó la espada tratando de recobrar el aliento, no sabía cómo el castillo del rey del mal podía hallarse suspendido sobre un enorme piélago de lava incandescente, dio unos pasos hasta el borde, dejando caer unos guijarros para intentar seguir su caída hasta el fondo, pero le resultó imposible dada la enorme altura que le separaba. Sabía que Ganondorf había capturado a Zelda con el propósito de atraerle hasta él puesto que entonces las tres partes de la trifuerza estarían de una manera u otra en su poder, pero no podía permitirse dudar, tenía que derrotarle y devolver la paz a Hyrule, muchos esperaban su heroica victoria, entre ellos la propia princesa. Había sufrido demasiado, la recordó fugazmente huyendo a lomos del caballo blanco que conducía Impa, escapando de la ciudadela, fue cuando en mitad de la tormenta le lanzó la ocarina del tiempo para que la custodiase quizá con la muda promesa de que volverían a encontrarse. Ganondorf había iniciado una rebelión en el castillo e incluso cometido regicidio, tal vez la paz tras aquello no fuese capaz de enmendarlo todo, pero era sumamente necesaria, Zelda amaba su reino y había hecho todo lo posible por protegerlo hasta el punto de ponerse en peligro, no podía permitir que Ganondorf pulverizase aquellas esperanzas y echase por tierra todo aquel esfuerzo.

Llegar hasta el castillo se le antojaba imposible, rebuscó en su alforja hasta hallar el gancho pero dudaba que este pudiera salvar la distancia que le separaba de la entrada, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una lluvia de esferas luminosas de diversos colores que se concentraron frente a él como un ejército de luciérnagas tendiéndole un puente iridescente y diáfano hacia la misma puerta del castillo.

-Link, todos los sabios estamos contigo, ¡ve y cumple con tu deber, rescata a Zelda!-la voz de Rauru se alzó reverberando, venerable, clara e infundiéndole ánimos hasta ocupar toda la yerta extensión del desfiladero.

Aunque dudoso, tras dar un par de pasos sobre el puente notó cómo este soportaba su peso sin complicaciones y sin resentirse por lo que aceleró el paso hasta adentrarse en el castillo. Desenvainó de nuevo, atravesando las estancias con cautela ante una posible emboscada, la escalera que parecía conducir a la parte más alta se hallaba protegida por una barrera que se nutría de distintas fuentes. Tuvo que emplear las flechas de luz y enfrentarse a peligros similares a los que había superado en todos y cada uno de los templos para reencontrarse otra vez con cada uno de los sabios: Rauru, Saria, Ruto, Darunia, Impa y Nabooru, pero la barrera finalmente desapareció, dándole vía libre.

Subió las escaleras de caracol de la torre con el corazón martilleándole bruscamente en las sienes, a cada paso notaba cómo la falta de aire se acusaba cada vez más, no sólo por el esfuerzo sino por la incertidumbre, la angustia era asfixiante y el sonido de un órgano con una macabra melodía que se intensificaba gradualmente contribuía a aquella poderosa sensación. Finalmente pudo acceder a la estancia que dominaba la cima de la torre, Ganondorf se hallaba efectivamente tocando el órgano y no detuvo su sinfonía pese a haberse percatado de la entrada del héroe. Sobre el majestuoso instrumento que no dejaba de derramar indiscriminadamente sus penetrantes acordes se encontraba suspendido el diamante rosáceo que albergaba a la princesa de Hyrule. En aquel preciso instante Link notó un punzante ardor en su mano izquierda extendiendo su dolor por todo su cuerpo, la trifuerza emitía un destello que se fue apagando paulatinamente dejando en él aquella desagradable sensación.

-Al fin, las dos partes de la trifuerza que no pude obtener hace siete años están a mi alcance y resuenan para poder volver a unirse.-Ganondorf cesó de tocar y dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro antes de soltar una ladina risita entre dientes-Jamás llegué a pensar que estarían ocultas en vosotros dos, pero las diosas son caprichosas.-con un gesto limpio apartó su capa para poder cambiar de postura en la banqueta que ocupaba frente al órgano y se volvió hacia Link apretando el puño izquierdo en el que igualmente se adivinaba el destellante símbolo de la trifuerza-Esas reliquias son demasiado para vosotros, ¡os ordeno que me las traigáis de vuelta!

Tras lanzar hacia Link una espesa y densa espiral de ondas oscuras se elevó elegantemente en el aire dispuesto a comenzar la batalla, seguidamente se dejó caer en un fuerte golpe que resquebrajó parte del suelo, obligando a que Link tuviera que saltar evitando caer al vacío y pegarse a una de las paredes buscando un punto seguro. Apuntó hacia él con las flechas de luz pero este se zafó de la trayectoria de la saeta descendiendo, a continuación cargó una esfera de energía amarillenta que lanzó hacia el héroe quien no pudo esquivarla y recibió su impacto en el hombro izquierdo. Contuvo un quejido ante el calambre y el hormigueo y desenvainó empleando la hoja de la Espada Maestra para devolver las esferas de energía a su oponente y así aturdirle momentánemente para poder acertar con las áureas saetas y poder emplear la hoja sagrada en una serie de estocadas.

Ganondorf no iba a rendirse con tal facilidad con lo que al volver en sí empujó a Link al vacío y este tuvo que aferrarse a uno de los ruinosos salientes a causa del anterior ataque del rey del mal, hubo de impulsarse con rapidez y rodar para ponerse a salvo pero Ganondorf volvió a contraatacar con una esfera de energía que sorprendió al héroe con la guardia baja y le acertó entre los omóplatos. Aquella vez su quejido, aunque amortiguado, fue lo suficientemente audible como para alimentar el sádico orgullo de Ganondorf, Link se volvió hacia su oponente aún en el suelo disparando una flecha de luz que dio en el blanco pero el rey del mal buscando así tiempo para ponerse en pie, Ganondorf, por su parte se recuperó del percance con rapidez sin dejarle margen al héroe para que alzase su hoja contra él. Link se enderezó, jadeante volviendo a desenvainar.

Sabía que la batalla podría eternizarse pero tendría que hacerle frente al agotamiento si deseaba obtener la victoria, el poder de la trifuerza del valor y la Espada Maestra estaban de su lado y no podía volver a dudar ni defraudar a nadie, ya lo hizo una vez y creó un engendro de ojos rojizos y níveos cabellos que le causaba la más absoluta repugnancia. Absorto como estaba tuvo que apartarse para evitar el ataque de Ganondorf que le pasó rozando y tuvo que realizar un ataque giratorio para despejar la nueva esfera de energía que el rey del mal no dudó en lanzarle. Volvió a rodar a un lado y sin darle oportunidad aprovechó al momento en que cargaba otra esfera para lanzar un par de flechas de luz y sin esperar a que diese en el blanco se lanzó a por su oponente con la espada por delante. Aunque resintiéndose del golpe Ganondorf pudo interceptar la hoja y detenerla pero Link le asestó un potente rodillazo que quebró su defensa y le permitió hundir la hoja en su abdomen, al sacarla Ganondorf se desplomó, inerte, con un ruido sordo. Incluso el brillo de la trifuerza en su puño se había apagado como si hubiera ido deslustrándose paulatinamente.

La diamantina prisión que encerraba a Zelda se deshizo permitiendo que escapase, dirigió una esquiva mirada al cuerpo de Ganondorf con cierta lástima pero también con decisión ante el castigo y el final que el rey del mal había tenido.

-Ganondorf, ser despreciable… no pudo controlar el poder de las diosas y este se volvió en su contra.-murmuró Zelda con inusitada frialdad, apretando los puños.

Antes de poder formular un agradecimiento dirigido al héroe las vidrieras que les rodeaban comenzaron a estallar en pedazos, las esquirlas llovían sobre ellos al tiempo que una poderosa sacudida mecía la torre de forma inmisericorde, sin el poder de Ganondorf aquella fortaleza colapsaría.

-Ganondorf está intentando que corramos el mismo destino que él. ¡Aprisa, Link, sígueme!-la princesa se adelantó haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera.

La tensión del momento le impedía notar con claridad la gravedad de sus heridas pero sentía una dolorosa tirantez tal vez a causa de los calambres y quemaduras ocasionados por la magia de Ganondorf, aún así, no tardó en acelerar el ritmo de su carrera hasta colocarse junto a Zelda. La princesa, usando el poder de la trifuerza de la sabiduría pudo eliminar sin problemas las barreras que impedían el acceso a la escalinata exterior de la torre. En su descenso se toparon con algún que otro Stalfos que les dificultó la huida pero aquellos esbirros de Ganondorf no fueron freno suficiente para evitar que finalmente alcanzasen el exterior. Inmediatamente después de cruzar el umbral del castillo este terminó de desplomarse levantando una polvareda que ocultaba parcialmente la desoladora estampa de ladrillos desparramados, torres deshechas y almenas destruidas. En cuanto la humareda se fue disipando un silencio sepulcral cayó a plomo sobre las ruinas que sólo fue roto por la trémula voz de Zelda, embargada por la emoción.

-Finalmente, todo ha acabado…-cerró los ojos relajando el gesto en una sonrisa de alivio y se volvió hacia Link con un gesto de total gratitud.

El héroe dio un par de pasos acercándose a ella cuyo eco resonó ampliamente por la yerta explanada pero aquel sonido pronto se vio opacado por otro proveniente de un informe amasijo de torres y baluartes derruidos. Tal vez la explosión que había ocasionado el poder de Ganondorf empleado con su último aliento había dejado algún enemigo sepultado entre los escombros que pugnaba por zafarse de aquella rocosa prisión. Link hizo un gesto para advertir a Zelda de que estuviese alerta y avanzó con cuidado hacia el origen del ruido desenvainando la espada. Cuando apenas estaba a unos metros de aquella montaña de escombros de esta surgió Ganondorf, el rey del mal levitaba airado, con el odio desfigurando sus facciones y la mirada perdida, alzó el puño izquierdo en el que aún se adivinaba el mortecino brillo de la trifuerza y empleando el poco poder que en ella quedaba se envolvió en un manto de oscuridad. La trifuerza le había concedido el deseo de hacerse más fuerte y ante el héroe del tiempo apareció una bestia colosal con garras, pezuñas y cuernos. Blandía dos enormes espadones y allá donde sus escamas iban clareando desde un tono oscuro a otro azulado titilaba una extraña protuberancia que hacía las veces de cola.

Link se cubrió de los envites de aquella súbita transformación que el rey del mal había adoptado lo cual provocó que uno de aquellos mandobles chocase contra la hoja de la Espada Maestra y esta saliese volando lejos de su alcance. Se volvió tratando de seguir con la mirada el destino de la hoja sagrada, esta acabó clavándose entre las rocas junto a Zelda. Antes de que pudiese echar a correr para recuperarla, la bestia rugió y un anillo de llamas rodeó las ruinas impidiéndole recuperar su arma.

Inspiró hondo, aún tenía las flechas de luz de modo que sacó el arco, debería racionar su munición y afinar su puntería pero esperaba debilitarle lo suficiente como para hacerle bajar la guardia y que así dejase de concentrar su poder en aquella barrera de fuego. Apuntó al rostro de Ganondorf y disparó, momentáneamente cegada, la horrenda criatura dejó de prestarle atención, Link la rodeó buscando su punto débil y disparó al final de su cola, arrancando de la bestia un rabioso gruñido de dolor. Respiró aliviado al comprobar que su táctica servía pero tuvo que saltar a un lado parapetándose entre los escombros para evitar un pisotón de Ganondorf, quien con un tajo cruzado destrozó las rocas, antes de que los restos se precipitasen sobre él, Link se giró apuntando de nuevo con las flechas de luz y volvió a lanzar otra de aquellas áureas saetas. Ni siquiera comprobó el destino de su disparo cuando volvió a acometer a la fiera, escurriéndose entre sus pezuñas disparando la última de las flechas de luz de que disponía. Al ponerse en pie observó cómo Ganondorf gruñía con furia aproximándose, mantenía su fiereza y su potencia aunque sus movimientos eran más lentos y erráticos, tal vez por el efecto que la magia luminosa tenía en su naturaleza oscura.

Apretó los puños al comprobar que su carcaj estaba vacío por lo que se dispuso a defenderse con el escudo mientras que en la diestra empuñaba el martillo. Era un arma tosca y que carecía de poder mágico alguno pero esperaba que su contundencia fuese suficiente como para terminar de debilitar a un Ganondorf ya bastante afectado por el curso de la batalla. Acomodó como pudo el arma en su mano izquierda, era sumamente pesada como para ser blandida con una sola mano, ni siquiera pudo familiarizarse con él cuando tuvo que agacharse justo a tiempo para evitar un mandoble en horizontal que pasó silbando sobre él, maniobró con el martillo buscando la forma de emplearlo y se lanzó frontalmente contra la bestia esperando poder escapar en el momento en que la diferencia de altura le supusiera una ventaja pero un empujón propinado por el rey del mal le hizo retroceder, trastabillando. Finalmente, cayó de espaldas y tuvo que zafarse rodando cuando el choque de uno de los espadones contra el pétreo suelo de las ruinas del castillo levantó algunas chispas aisladas a su lado.

Una vez se hubo levantado, adelantó el escudo bloqueando un tajo en vertical que se le avecinaba y por el rabillo del ojo comprobó que Ganondorf preparaba otro por el flanco desprotegido, temblorosamente consiguió detenerlo con el mango del martillo. Trató de mantener la presión pero la enorme fuerza de la bestia era muy superior a la suya, aún así esperaba, atento a cualquier signo que denotase que había bajado la guardia para poder volver a atacarle por la retaguardia.

Ganondorf rezongaba intensamente, la resistencia que oponía Link era irrisoria comparada con su potencial pero su insolencia le resultaba insoportable, de modo que empleó una de sus pezuñas para golpear a Link y así conseguir que este se desplazase unos pasos hacia atrás a causa del empellón. Link jadeó, sorprendido y trató de recomponerse intentando adivinar de dónde provendría el siguiente ataque pero Ganondorf actuó rápidamente asestándole una estocada certera que se coló por la parte izquierda de su costado, bajo las costillas. el rey del mal sólo logró introducir apenas la punta de la hoja en el cuerpo del héroe del tiempo pero aquello provocó que emitiese un triunfante bramido de victoria. El héroe del tiempo dejó escapar un grito de dolor, tanto el escudo como el martillo se escurrieron de sus dedos y sus piernas flaqueaban a punto de dejarle caer de rodillas, Ganondorf extrajo la hoja de la espada de un seco tirón y le propinó un puntapié que envió a Link varios metros frente a él, cayendo de espaldas como un peso muerto en un montón de polvorientos escombros. Regodeándose en el momento en que finalmente podría tomar venganza se acercó enarbolando la espada dispuesto a rematar al héroe, no satisfecho con el charco sanguinolento que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

Desde el exterior círculo de llamas Zelda observó la escena horrorizada. Antes de perder los estribos, de entre sus manos creó un poderoso haz de luz que dirigió hacia el rey del mal, canalizando todo el poder del que disponía. Notó cómo la trifuerza de la sabiduría irradiaba una punzante calidez que la recorrió como una descarga eléctrica pero no se detuvo pese a que la fatiga no tardaría en invadirla. El anillo de fuego finalmente se desvaneció y Zelda echó a correr no sin antes arrancar la Espada Maestra de entre las piedras en que se había clavado.

-Seis sabios de Hyrule, clamo por vuestra ayuda, ¡ahora! Oíd la llamada de la séptima sabia.-alzó la Espada Maestra a los cielos cuya hoja se tiñó de una pálida luminosidad.

Seis esferas de los colores de cada uno de los elementos representados por los sabios rodearon la torre hasta teletransportar a las ruinas a los propios sabios, quienes iniciaron un acercamiento hacia Ganondorf para tratar de sellarlo o luchar contra él empleando sus poderes. Zelda soltó sin miramiento alguno la Espada Maestra y se dejó caer junto a Link, empapando su vestido del líquido carmesí que manaba sin cesar de la herida del héroe. No podía evitar sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en las comisuras de sus ojos, el héroe del tiempo había luchado de manera noble, valiente, pero no había sido suficiente como para lograr la victoria sobre Ganondorf. Siseando como una madre que trata de calmar las pesadillas de su vástago, acomodó al héroe en su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos y colocando la mano contraria sobre la herida de su costado para contener en lo posible la hemorragia.

Había sido demasiado injusta, lo envió a peligrosas aventuras cuando sólo era un niño, había actuado de forma inconsciente, dejarle la ocarina del tiempo sólo precipitó la entrada de Ganondorf en el reino sagrado y le facilitó la consecución de la trifuerza y, aunque Link estaba destinado a ser un héroe, aún no se hallaba totalmente preparado, su valor, aunque enorme, también era osado y descontrolado, totalmente inútil para detener las tinieblas. O tal vez estaba siendo demasiado injusta, quizá ni todo el poder de las diosas bastaba para hacer frente a Ganondorf, puede que simplemente el destino así lo hubiera querido, sobreponiéndose incluso a los mismísimos designios de las diosas.

La culpabilidad le atenazaba oprimiendo su pecho, el nudo de su garganta se tensaba más y más al ver cómo la vida de aquel en que había puesto todas sus esperanzas y confianza se escapaba sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se sentía inútil y cruel, lo había enviado a una muerte segura y él había tenido que cargar con demasiadas aspiraciones, de ahí que renegase de su destino y que en mitad del reino sagrado contaminado por la oscuridad de Ganondorf diese lugar a esa contraparte oscura que reflejaba todo aquello que había estado ocultando demasiado tiempo, el reino sagrado no era sino como la superficie de un apacible estanque que reflejaba lo que escondía el corazón de quién perseguía la trifuerza. Link había sufrido muchísimo y ella sólo había podido seguirle con una falsa identidad para poder ayudarle en la medida de sus escasas posibilidades, incluso sentía que aquel engaño sólo contribuía a incrementar aún más la carga de culpabilidad que le impedía respirar y la paralizaba en aquel preciso instante. En cualquier caso, tampoco se arrepentía, durante algunos instantes pudo compartir sus temores y pudo brindarle su ayuda esperando ansiosamente la ocasión de su reencuentro. Link había sufrido muchísimo pero ahora que su sufrimiento era real, tangible y físico, al menos no se separaría de su lado, no huiría de nuevo aunque con ello se pusiera en peligro, precisamente los errores de su pasado habían conducido a Link a aquella precisa situación.

-Zelda… te he… fallado. P-pérdoname…-murmuró Link revolviéndose inútilmente como un pez fuera del agua mientras buscaba la mirada de la princesa-Y-yo…

-Soy yo quien debería disculparse, Link.-Zelda negó con la cabeza sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas se derramaban, incapaz de retenerlas por más tiempo, acarició los cabellos del héroe y le estrechó contra su pecho, entre sollozos ahogados-No me comporté como una heredera al trono, no estuve a la altura, mi insensatez ha ocasionado todo esto.

-N-no llores…-el héroe se vio violentamente sacudido por un estertor que le obligó a esputar sangre, jadeando a causa de su cada vez más dificultosa respiración tuvo que dejar que transcurriesen unos segundos hasta que pudo elevar su trémula mano en busca de la mejilla de la princesa para posar una suave caricia en ella-En el bosque Kokiri siempre m-me sentí fuera de lugar, pero cuando conocí mi destino y mi pasado, todo cambió…-esbozó una triste sonrisa, agriada por una mueca de dolor, hablaba en susurros, su voz era cada vez más débil-todo tenía sentido… al fin.-boqueó tomando aire efusivamente y entrecerró los ojos sin poder contener un quejido-Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez… la princesa del destino.-palpó su mejilla lentamente con el pulgar, con ternura-tu calidez, tu sonrisa… n-no sabía exactamente quién eras pero había algo en ti que me transmitía paz, supe que podía confiar en ti.-Deslizó la mano contraria en busca de la que la princesa mantenía sobre su costado para así poder entrelazar ambas, recordaba nítidamente aquellos juegos infantiles en la ciudadela, cómo Zelda había huido de la férrea seguridad de los guardias, cuando la vio por segunda vez estaba ataviada con su tocado y su vestido con el símbolo de la familia real, se concentró en aquellos recuerdos para evitar el dolor y así poner en pie todo aquello que siempre había deseado confesarle, aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo en otras circunstancias-Sentí como si te conociera pese a que jamás nos habíamos visto, como si me estuviera reencontrando con alguien muy importante para mí. Qu-quizá sea cierto, el destino es caprichoso... n-no pude estar a tu lado entonces, p-pero al menos ahora podré hacerlo. Gracias, por estar a mi lado ahora… y c-como Sheik.-Apretó los dientes para amortiguar un gemido y la observó con expresión extrañamente calmada, hasta parecía mostrar alivio-Prefiero morir en tus brazos antes que vivir sin haber podido compartir un sólo momento a tu lado. Y sé qu-que las diosas serán magnánimas. Nos volveremos a ver…

-Es todo tan injusto…-Zelda se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos rindiéndose al llanto, había intentado no derrumbarse, pero las palabras de Link habían conseguido calar hondo en su ser, estaba destrozada, sabía del carácter del héroe pero jamás pensó que pudiera pensar aquello, pese a empatizar con él, no pudo lograr comprenderle del todo, ya era demasiado tarde para consolarle y aquello sólo acrecentaba su desazón-Hay en ti más lealtad y nobleza que en todos los soldados de Hyrule, Link.-Enredando los dedos entre sus rubios cabellos descubrió su frente y colocó los labios sobre ella en un dulce beso-Link…-se separó lo justo para observarle, el héroe respiraba con exhalaciones cada vez más agónicas y erráticas, había palidecido, la pérdida de sangre era cada vez más acusada, entonces entendió aquello a lo que se refería, aquella calidez, la suavidad de su tacto... como si realmente hubiesen compartido todo aquello anteriormente, en otra vida, tal vez-Te amo, Link.-se inclinó sobre él para besarle, esta vez en los labios.

El héroe del tiempo correspondió torpemente a aquel gesto, jadeando, pese a tratar de dejarse llevar, fue entonces cuando no pudo evitar que sus ojos se anegaran de lágrimas, se separó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la princesa y se relamió, percibiendo el acre sabor de los restos sangre que aún quedaban en su boca. Sin apenas resuello para entreabrir los ojos intentó lanzarle una mirada a la princesa que tratase de sintetizar todos aquellos sentimientos que le recorrían. Finalmente, la mano que sujetaba el rostro de Zelda se le terminó resbalando, desprovista de fuerzas y el héroe del tiempo expiró, totalmente exangüe, entregó el alma a las diosas que lo habían elegido como héroe, aquellas de las que había llegado a renegar ante lo grandioso de su destino. Se abandonó de nuevo a aquellas deidades a las que consideraba lo suficientemente caprichosas como para confiar en que volvieran a darle una oportunidad en el futuro.

Zelda estrechó el cuerpo de Link entre sus brazos y no volvió a reprimir su llanto. Ajena a todo lo que había sucedido a su alrededor, tuvo que reaccionar cuando los sabios reclamaban su ayuda y su liderazgo para sellar a Ganondorf, todos habían empleado gran cantidad de su poder y se hallaban exhaustos, miró de reojo el cadáver del héroe y asintió para prestarles el poder de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, no iba a permitir que la muerte de tan grandioso Hyliano fuera en vano.

No obstante, aunque lograron sellar al rey del mal y este les maldijo a ellos y a sus descendientes, Zelda se disponía a reinar sobre silentes ruinas, Hyrule debía luchar mucho bajo su mando para volver a su antiguo esplendor y aún así, sabía que era muy probable que su poder fuese insuficiente, lo cual auguraba un futuro incierto de guerras e intrigas en Hyrule ante una posible liberación de Ganondorf. Asumió su puesto con resignación y entereza, intentando estar a la altura y no volver a cometer un sólo error, no quería ver cómo podía repetirse algo similar a la pérdida del héroe del tiempo.

Por ello, mandó enterrar a Link con honores en el mismo mausoleo de la familia real en que su padre encontró descanso y frecuentemente iba a visitarles a ambos y a narrarles sus progresos y peripecias como soberana del reino. Aunque no se había atrevido a confesárselo a nadie albergaba el pueril anhelo de que las diosas fueran lo suficientemente misericordiosas como para cumplir su deseo y el del propio Link, tal vez volvieran a verse, quizá no fueran exactamente los mismos ni compartirían las mismas circunstancias pero puede que en un futuro no muy lejano volvieran a encontrarse, en otra vida. No en vano, Hyrule albergaba a lo largo de su variopinta historia numerosas historias de héroes sometidos al destino de las diosas, quizá ellos sólo representasen un eslabón más en aquella cadena.


End file.
